Klarion
Klarion the Witch Boy is a Lord of Chaos. Personality Klarion the Witch Boy is a spoiled brat and sociopath. Cruel, vicious and spiteful, he takes great pleasure in causing chaos and hurting other people. He is utterly impulsive and enjoys immediate gratification for all he does. His sense of loyalty seems faulty, as he willingly abandons his one human ally after being defeated by Doctor Fate. Aside from his cruelty, Klarion is also a whiny child, who throws tantrums when he doesn't get what he wants, and scream angry threats that are made less intimidating by the childish way in which he does it. Klarion only seems to love one thing, and that is his familiar Teekl, who he is very defensive of. However, he is not above insulting and kicking Teekl, during one of his tantrums. History , Klarion's partner]] Klarion is a "Lord of Chaos" who sought means to strengthen his powers. Gaining the talents of the faux magician Abra Kadabra, the pair attempted to locate and steal the Helmet of Fate from Kent Nelson. While they managed to capture Nelson, he refused to divulge any information about where he had stored the Helmet despite Kadabra's torturing him. However, when Young Justice was sent by Red Tornado to locate Doctor Fate, Klarion and Kadabra gained access to the Tower of Fate. The pair forced Kent to allow them into the tower as well, but Kent managed to get them all lost inside a maze-like pocket dimension. Kent managed to escape Klarion with the help of Artemis and Kid Flash, which infuriate Klarion immensely. When Wally and Kent went to retrieve the Helmet of Fate, Klarion and Teekl managed to follow, during which Klarion blasted Kent with a magical blast, killing him. Wally then proceeded to put on the Helmet of Fate, allowing for Nabu to take control of his body, transforming them into a new Doctor Fate. Klarion and Fate did battle, but eventually Klarion was forced to retreat when Fate attacked and gravely injured Teekl. Teekl as it turned out, was not only Klarion's familiar but also his only tie with the physical non-magical plane of reality, causing him to fade. Klarion retrived Teekl and escaped. Powers and Abilities Klarion is a powerful magic user, who is connected as a Lord of Chaos. These powers manifest in assorted manners which so far includes: *'Flight' *'Energy Blasts' *'Physical transformations' *'Teleportation' *'Telepathy with his familiar Teekl' Weaknesses [[Teekl|'Teekl']]: Klarion's familiar Teekl is actually his medium in maintaining his existence in the Earthly realm; much like Nabu's with a human host. If Teekl is hurt or killed in anyway, Klarion will lose his grip on reality and will be sent back to his home dimension. Appearances Production notes *Klarion is voiced by Thom Adcox, who also voiced the gargoyle Lexington on the Disney show Gargoyles, which was created by the producer of Young Justice, Greg Weisman. *This is the second animated incarnation of Klarion (if you discount Cartoon Monsoon). His first animated appearance was in the DC Animated Universe series The New Batman Adventures, in which he was also depicted as a spoiled child who acted out when he didn't get his way. However, in the former he was a normal human boy who had dabbled into witchcraft, as opposed to being a Lord of Chaos like in the current version. Moreover, his pet cat Teekl had the ability to turn itself into a humanoid-like form and often did its master's dirty work. Also, it had no apparent purpose of working as a mystical link between Klarion and the mortal plane. Interestingly, on both incarnations Klarion goes after a magical artifact to rein terror. *There have been two distinct versions of Klarion in DC Comics: **The original Klarion was created by Jack Kirby, in which he is a child from "Witch-World". A completely psychotic brat of a child who had turned his own parents in mice and fed them to Teekl. This version of Klarion and Teekle made their final appearances in the Young Justice comic series, particularly the "Sins of the Youth" crossover event, during which he added "Bum-Bum-Buuuum" to his name, for dramatic effect. The version used for the Young Justice animated series, obviously takes its primary inspiration from the Jack Kirby version. **In 2005, writer Grant Morrison created a new version of Klarion from "Limbo Town". This version while still rebellious and mischievous, is not a creature of pure evil, but instead is a relatively heroic character and far more sympathetic. References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Supervillains Category:Sorcery